Viruses isolated from the gut of a child fed type 1 poliovaccine are demonstrably more neurovirulent for monkeys than reference vaccine regardless of whether the isolated virus strains had undergone mutations in the largest virion polypeptide, VP1. Similar mutations in polypeptides have been detected following feeding of type 2 poliovaccine. The possible relation of these mutations to neurovirulence is being investigated.